muppetsfanon2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street Film Fan Fic: Katie Discovers Whistling for the very 1st time (CGI versions of Katie, Stevie, Michael, their parents and Katie's classmates)
Right Before the Film Zoe: "Hey, Abby," Baby Bear: "how'd it go out thewe?" Elmo: "can you finally whistle right now?" Abby: A Bit "No, sorry, you guys, I can't even do it, I'm not super good at it." Telly: "You know something, Abby?" Abby: "What is it?" Telly: "maybe you should watch a film with Katie, Stevie and Michael in it." Abby: "Who are you speaking about?" Elmo: "Katie, Stevie and Michael's sister. Katie's learning how to whistle just like you are." The Film Chloe: [Whistling Farmer In The Dell] Colby: "Wow," Daisy: [Whistling E-I-E-I-O] Ethan: "Fascinating." Katie's Teacher: "I think Katie wants to be able to whistle as well too. show us, Katie." Katie puckers her sweet beautiful lips, takes 1 deep breath, then fills up her sweet beautiful cheeks with a super beautiful breeze. Katie: A Bit Katie: Blowing A Bit Katie: "I can't even do it, I need lots more practice" Katie: A Bit Again "I still can't even whistle." Katie's Teacher: "Well, okay, you can practice whistling at home in your own house." Katie agrees with that idea. Katie, Stevie and Michael's house Katie, Stevie and Michael's mother's sitting right on the sofa and Katie, Stevie and Michael's father's sitting right in the armchair. Katie: A Bit Katie: A Bit Again Katie, Stevie and Michael's Mother: "What are you doing, Katie?" Katie: Blowing A Bit "I'm learning how to whistle just like Chloe and Daisy." Katie, Stevie and Michael's Mother: "Oh, you are? isn't that super exciting, Katie. Katie, you're gonna be super good at whistling any single time soon." Katie: "Yeah, I sure am." Katie, Stevie and Michael's Father: "You know, Katie, whistling can be super tricky sometimes, it just takes lots of practice." Katie: "Okay, I'll continue practicing upstairs in the hallway." Katie walks around right up the stair steps on her way to her bedroom and Stevie and Michael's bedroom. Katie: A Bit Katie: A Bit Again Katie: "Stevie, Michael, guess what? I'm learning how to whistle just like Chloe and Daisy, and I need a bit more practice." Katie goes right into her bedroom and looks right into her bedroom mirror. Katie pushes out her sweet beautiful lips to form a little tight circle and puffs her light red cheeks out. Katie: Blowing A Bit Katie: "Not 1 single chirp, not 1 single tweet, not 1 single peep." Katie goes right downstairs to the kitchen where their mother and father are standing. Katie, Stevie and Michael's Mother: "What seems to be the matter, Katie?" Katie: "I can't even whistle, but Chloe and Daisy can." Katie, Stevie and Michael's Father: "Have you been practicing lately?" Katie: "Yes, lots of times." Stevie: "Here, Katie," Michael: "here's a list of instructions of whistle practice." Katie grabs the instructions of whistle practice from Stevie's right hand. Katie reads over lesson number 1: Lick your sweet beautiful lips. Katie licks her sweet beautiful lips. Katie reads over lesson number 2: pucker your sweet beautiful lips, puff out your light red cheeks then blow all of it out. Katie puckers her sweet beautiful lips and puffs out her light red cheeks as well. Katie: A Bit Katie: Blowing A Bit Katie: A Bit Katie: "Wow, what was that?" Stevie: "It sounded just like some sort of whistle to all of us." Katie: 3 Blind Mice Katie: A Bit Katie, Stevie and Michael's Mother: "Oh my gosh, Katie, you finally learned how to whistle all by yourself." Katie jumps right up in excitement with her arms all the way up and her sweet beautiful bellybutton showing up. Katie: "Wait 'til I tell everybody at school that I can finally whistle right now." The very next day......... Katie walks around the entire kindergarten classroom. Katie's Teacher: "Katie's got something super exciting to tell all of you." Katie: "I learned how to whistle yesterday afternoon." Katie's Teacher: "Wow, you did? that's super incredible. now boys and girls, if you would all like to sing that new song about Katie's new whistling techniques." Katie's Teacher: On Piano Keys Katie: 7 Times Katie's Classmates: 'Katie just' 'learned how' 'to whistle' 'just yesterday' 'Katie just' 'learned how' 'to whistle' 'just yesterday' 'some of us' 'knew exactly' 'how to' 'whistle' 'right away' Katie: Whistling Katie's Classmates: 'now whistling' 'is a ''' super special '' ''gift it takes '' ''lots of '' ''practice Katie: Whistling Katie's Classmates: but Katie finally succeeded and she can '' ''finally '' ''whistle as well too. Katie: Whistling A Bit "I can finally whistle right now." Katie's Teacher: "Yes, of course you can finally whistle right now." Category:Film Fan Fics